


A Bit of Company

by Lucastiel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: !!!, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog Chewbacca, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Teenagers, ish, millennium falcon is a shitty car, owo, this is gonna be very tropey i dont care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucastiel/pseuds/Lucastiel
Summary: Lando and Leia make a reluctant Luke go with Han on a "road trip" to deliver a fridge. What could possibly happen during the two days they spend together?????? Probably expect shenanigans to ensue(A quick little story I'm doing for fun, think nothing of it. I like really light-hearted things. Don't expect anything toooo too intense lol)
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I think this is going to be the first work that I might actually complete. Be patient with me on this though lol  
> Star Wars was a big part of my childhood and I'm in the mood to write something cute :) (also it's been a while, so this may be slightly ooc at times-)  
> NOTE: I like the idea that Leia is sooomewhat older than Luke due to Einstein's theory of relativity,, so they're still twins here but Leia is just a little bit older.  
> Feedback is appreciated!!

“I think it would be good for you two,” Lando comments absentmindedly yet slyly. He knows that ever since Leia and Han _finally_ broke up, the twins have been kind of estranged toward Han. Not really, though. They still hang out and everything, Han was basically their ride to school, but there was this heavy bitterness that loomed over the group.

Han shifted awkwardly in his seat. He had brought up that he was going to deliver a fridge (yes, a fridge) to his grandparents’ house across the country. He spoke fondly of the endeavor, as if he were embarking on some kind of heroic mission. As he triumphantly stated that it’d be an “over 8-hour drive there”, Lando pointed out how it sounded rather dangerous to do all alone. So, with that said, he suggested that Luke tag along.

Han scoffs. “Pff, you think his guy can handle it? 8 hours is a lot… not to mention, I think the fridge is over 20 pounds,” he nudged the shorter boy, to which he stuck his tongue out in rebuttal.

“Do you want me to go or not? I swear, I’ll carry the whole thing by myself just to spite you.” Luke raises his eyebrows and crossed a leg over the chair he was sitting on. They were in the school’s library waiting for Leia to finish up a test. People came and went as they pleased, an excited energy buzzing as it was a Friday night before Thanksgiving—meaning they’d have an extra Monday off. As if on cue, Leia enters through the door holding a shit ton of books with papers threatening to fall out of her grasp.

She sets them down on the table they were occupying with a loud bang, making them jump in the process. “What’s this about?” She pulls out a chair for herself upon seeing the deeply engaged conversation the boys were all having.

Lando jumps on the opportunity and leans in to explain. “We were just talking about how Luke is going to accompany Han on his fridge delivery-”

“Ew, don’t call it that. I’m just doing a favor.” Han sighs. “It’s not my fault theirs broke and we happened to have one lying around. I mean it is Thanksgiving on Monday. They stocked up on shit, they can only store it in the basement for so long,” he says as a matter-of-factly. In turn, Luke lets out a short laugh.

“I just think it’s funny you just _happened_ to have an entire extra fridge,” Leia comments. “Whatever. Luke, you should go. Last thing we need is for Han to fall asleep and get decimated by a truck on the freeway.” She looks up wistfully then turns her gaze to her (slightly) younger brother.

He flings his head back overdramatically and points to Han. “What about Chewy? He can keep him company,” Leia perks up at that.

“Oh, you’re right… it’d be cruel to drag a dog along for that long, wouldn’t it? He won’t be able to run around at all or anything,” she pouts jokingly.

Han shoots up in defense almost desperately. “No way, I’d take breaks and let him out and stuff! What do you think I do, abuse animals? Jeez,” Lando shakes his head and doesn't hesitate to scold him.

“That’s not very efficient, no? Wouldn’t you waste time and gas from all the on and off? I thought you said your folks could only keep stuff in their basement for so long,” he finishes with a smile. Han only stares. If it were possible to snap that smug face across from him out of existence in that moment, he definitely would.

“Fantastic point, Lando. What time do you leave tomorrow? I’ll make sure Luke is up and ready. Three days, you think you’ll be gone?”

“Not tomorrow, sweetheart, 4 pm today. Over my dead body I'm not back before the weekend's done,”

“Look at that, better initiative than I thought. Perfect,” Completely ignoring the look of horror on her brother's face, Leia collects her books and stands up, signifying the end of the conversation. Luke groans and follows suit.

“Why are you two so persistent, are you both in on this or something? What about _me_? What if I had plans, huh??” Luke pushes in his chair and starts putting on his jacket. No response. In fact, the individuals in question were already headed towards the library exit.

Han slings his bag over his shoulder and briefly stops beside him. “They take away my dog and make you come with instead. Unbelievable.” Luke couldn’t see his face, but he could swear he saw Han smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With less than an hour to spare, Luke grabs his things and meets Han before they leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, new chapter!  
> Man the ford bronco really fucked with my flow when I realized IT HAD NO ACTUAL TRUNK I was like,,, omfg how am I gonna do this it can't not be this type of car I have to work around it  
> So apologies if it's not like "technically accurate" I am absolutely not a car person. Just use your imagination worst case :')  
> Oh also as you'd expect, Padmé and Anakin are Luke and Leia's parents !!

As Lando parted ways with the others upon exiting the building, Han, Luke, and Leia started towards the student parking lot where Han’s, well, what he would call “well-loved” (but in reality was just severely beat up) Ford Bronco was waiting for them.

While Luke opened one of the doors, he genuinely wondered to himself if this thing would even _survive_ the 16 some-odd hours it was set to drive. Imagine it broke down in the middle of nowhere or something. Now that he thought about it, Han religiously did regular checkups on it, the worst thing that could possibly happen is they run out of gas. Still not very ideal, but a considerably better scenario.

“Hey, you getting in or not?” A voice from the driver’s seat disrupts Luke’s contemplating as he realizes he hasn’t actually stepped off the pavement.

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” he quickly snaps out of his fantasy and hops into the back seat (it’s an unspoken rule that Leia sits in the front). “Hey, you sure this thing is gonna make it to wherever we’re going?” He finds himself asking anyway.

In the midst of turning the key, Han dramatically cranes his head to face Luke over his shoulder. “Are you kidding me? She’s gone way farther before, this is nothing. I should be insulted,” Leia rolls her eyes—so aggressively that Luke can tell she did it just by seeing the back of her head—to which Han rebuttals, “You feel like walking home instead?” She simply laughs and tells him to drive.

“So what’s happening first?” Luke speaks up after they’ve gone down a few blocks. They didn’t live too far away from the school, so it wouldn’t be a very long way to go before they arrived. “Like, I’ll only have 30 minutes to prepare for this expedition before we have to leave. What am I even bringing,”

“Up to you.”

Silence.

“Ok, do you need help with carrying the fridge into the back?” Luke briefly motions backwards at the trunk. He stops upon realizing he’s literally sitting in what would be considered to be the trunk. He concerningly looks around to fully assess the limited space. “Wait, is it even gonna fit-”

Han loudly exhales over Leia’s muffled laughter. “Jeez, give me a _break_ , it’ll be _fine_! I’m dropping you guys off first, then as soon as you’ve got whatever you need to bring walk down to my place and we’ll go. Sound good?”

Luke re-settles back in his seat after evaluating the back seat area and crosses his arms. “Sure, got it,”

And so, the twins get out at the foot of their driveway, and Han speeds off for a solid five seconds before he stops at his own house just down the street. This part was always comical to the two of them no matter what day.

Leia cracks open the door and greets Padmé as her and her brother both hang their coats up. “Well, what’re you bringing?”

“You ask me as if I’m the one who spontaneously planned this,” he jokingly tries his best to sound angry at her.

She immediately flops down on the living room couch and whips out her phone. “Yeah yeah, just don’t forget your toothbrush.” At this, Luke begrudgingly turns around and starts heading up the stairs to his room.

He stares around for a few minutes trying to locate anything in his immediate field of vision that might do him good on his excursion. Which was… not much. He empties his school bag and throws in a pair of pajamas (why not), a portable phone charger, his headphones, $50 because you never know, and a novel he’d been wanting to read (for good measure). He quickly changed into a fresh set of clothes and exited his room. Record speed, too; with this much time to spare he might get the honor of bearing witness to Han single-handedly move a fridge into the back of his vehicle. He hoped someone was there to at least spot him. Luke was halfway down the stairs before he turned back around to go grab his toothbrush as per his sister’s recommendation.

He made it down for real this time and started putting his shoes back on. “Ok, I’m gonna head out, then.” Padmé pokes her head out of the living room in response.

“Is this for the thing with Han? Leia told me while you were upstairs. You’ll be back before Monday, right?”

Luke huffs. “Pff, I sure hope so. As long as his piece of junk car doesn’t decide to break down…”

Padmé comes up to him and gives him a quick hug. “Just make sure he doesn’t hurt himself, ok?” She says with that signature motherly-worried expression. “Text me when you two get there and when you’re coming back,”

“Yep, can do,” Luke tosses his bag onto his shoulder and heads out the door.

He gets to the sidewalk and quickly checks the time on his phone. 3:37, perfect. He honestly hoped he could see some fridge-moving action. He walks a little faster than normal down the street in light of those hopes. To his dismay, he arrived at Han standing behind the vehicle, supposedly admiring his work.

“Aw, I missed the show?” Luke says sarcastically as he walks over to join Han at the back of the car.

It was halfway in the garage, so assuming the fridge was just being kept in there beforehand, Luke guessed he didn’t really have to actually had done too much. Although, it did look like he struggled a bit. And it looked pretty snug in the back with there being no actual designated trunk space…

“Hold on, you actually managed to wedge this thing between the seats in the back?” The fridge wasn’t exactly _too_ too big, he thought upon actually seeing it in person. Nonetheless, he turned to Han. “You could’ve waited for me to help, y’know,”

Han waved him off. “No, it was fine. Just a bit… awkward, is all. Not difficult,” he exhaled heavily. 

Luke watched the hand that dismissed him as it landed on the taller man’s hips. The sleeves on his shirt were rolled up, and just enough light came into the garage to tastefully glimmer off the little bit of sweat on his forearms. Luke quickly closed his eyes and redirected his attention back to Han’s face instead.

Han met his gaze and dropped the other hand on his shoulder. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go put some newer clothes on.”

Luke hastily made way for him to access the door from the garage leading into the house. “I’ll just be waiting in the front, then?” He motioned toward the car.

Han tossed him the keys as he passed. “Yeah, just don’t touch anything.” The door shut behind him.

The car doors were already opened, so Luke just set the keys on the driver’s seat. Now that he was actually sitting down, he realized he hadn’t actually officially ridden in the front of Han’s car before. It was basically always Leia or someone else. Even with that said, he hadn’t really drove anywhere with him alone before. Huh. Before he knew it, Han returned. He was wearing a new pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt along with his regular jacket.

He flung himself into the driver’s seat and threw a smaller duffle bag behind him in with the fridge. As he sat down, he also placed a plastic bag full of something on Luke’s lap. “It’s not too much, I just grabbed some stuff quick from the cupboards. I hate to break it to you, but I won’t be buying you any dinner tonight.” He winked and turned the engine on, and Luke peered into the contents of the bag. A couple of apples, some granola bars, a singular water bottle, an almost-empty bagged loaf of sliced bread, and an opened bag of potato chips.

Luke raised his eyebrows at the sight. “Wow, we’re really getting fancy here, Leia must've dined like a queen when she came over.”

Han pulled out of the driveway. “You do know I can decide to not share with you at any point in time, right,”

Luke chuckled. “You’re right, you’re right, I’m sorry. You did this out of the kindness of your heart, and I was ungrateful.”

“Damn right, hey-” Han swatted Luke’s hand out of the bag. “Wait until we’re at least 4 hours out, jesus.”

Luke dramatically sighed and propped his arm up on the ledge of the window to rest his head as he looked out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making some progress on the road!! Hopefully nothing bad happens *insert thinking emoji*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha uhhhh sorry for the long wait school during a pandemic REALLY be draining all the life out of you  
> Anyway this one is kinda long (I think??) so take this as making up for the 2 month inactivity

It had been almost two and a half hours since Han and Luke drove out of their hometown. In just that short amount of time, they’d been down a nice mixture of highways, back roads, scenic routes, obscure neighbourhoods; Luke knew it was only a matter of time till they would be hit with that ‘middle of nowhere’ road that just seemed to be going in a straight line down some field for absolute eternity. Aside from that, the two actually managed to have some intelligent conversation to pass time as well.

Luke realized they never usually had these kinds of casual discussions with each other during school, or like, ever. It was kind of refreshing to see another side of Han, especially when no one else was able to interrupt or change the subject or pull him away. He learned many things about the other man in that 150 minutes: Han passed his most recent data test with a stunning 52%, just this morning he watched one of his classmates in first period welding somehow manage to temporarily blind himself, and finally he was in the midst of applying to an engineering apprenticeship.

To his surprise, he’d never admit it out loud but, Han was very interesting to listen to and enjoyable to be around in this manner. It was nice to see a more intimate side of him, ever since things ended with Leia that image kind of clouded up everything else in Luke’s perception. Plus, to top things off, he had a good music selection that they could have intellectual discussions about when a CD (obviously Han’s car did not have Bluetooth) finished playing all its tracks.

They’d just drove out of another town when Luke noticed the sun nearly gone out of the sky. “Hey, when are we gonna take a break for the night? Cause you said we’re only doing eight hours today, right,”

“When I get tired. Eight is just an estimate. If I’m able to keep going for over that amount, then I’ll do it. Toss me a bread slice.” He motioned toward his empty lap.

First of all, not only was that the shittiest vague response Luke had never hoped for, but it was equally alarming that this man was fully down to drive for well over the recommended amount of time someone should drive consistently for. Now he was curious. While reaching into the plastic bag Han generously brought along for the two of them, he relayed a fact he remembered reading online from a number of years ago that would definitely be considered to be unreliable by now.

He found the sad, sad looking bread bag and pulled out a slice to set on Han’s right leg. “Did you know you’re actually not supposed to drive for more than eight hours without taking a break? I read that a while ago, from an official source.” Luke smiled smugly.

Han quickly picked the bread up while shooting Luke a quick glare. “My car my rules. Obviously I’ll pull over sometime,”

Luke almost gave himself whiplash from how fast he jerked his head back. “You mean we’re not stopping somewhere for the night??” What the fuck, he wasn’t opposed to sleeping in cars, but a fridge was kind of taking up the only available space to lie down. Luke would _not_ like to clock out in an upward position, preferably.

“Pfft, no, why pay some shitty motel for a gross room when we got all the comfort we need right here? If it makes you feel any better, I can find a Target parking lot or something fancy.”

Luke was in a state of shock but also unsurprised at the same time. He could absolutely tell that Han was serious, he’d definitely done it before—he didn’t even turn his head to look at Luke when he broke the news. He just kept looking ahead to merge beside the truck that used to be in front of them on the freeway, not a care in the world. Okay, this wouldn’t have to be so bad, so long as they were in a somewhat safe area… But god damn, did Luke not want to sleep in Han’s shitty car. “Is this negotiable?”

Han turned his head slightly this time. “Hm?”

“Are you sure you’d want to stay in this thing overnight? It’d probably get drafty,” Luke tried to sound compelling in his claims.

Han ignored them. “You’re wearing a sweater, trust me, it’ll be fine. I’ve done this loads of times, both me and Chewy have come out alive.”

Luke just so much as inhaled upon opening his mouth to retaliate as a _very_ considerably sized rock flew off of the top of the truck beside them and thoroughly smashed Luke’s window. He reflexively jumped (as much as his seatbelt allowed him) in the opposite direction, grabbing Han’s arm that instinctively whipped over to hold Luke, causing them to swerve slightly.

“Holy fuck-” The two both exclaimed in unison, Han frantically regaining control of the vehicle single-handedly while Luke reassessed his immediate surroundings. He knew that windows can’t typically break easy nor allow fragments of glass to get everywhere, but this was concerning enough on its own. And it was HIS side's window.

They somehow managed to safely relocate themselves back in the center of the lane, there was a communal tension that was instantly released with a humongous exhale when it was certain they were moving in a straight line again. Luke felt the warmth of Han’s hand leave from its firm position on his chest, at that moment he realized how fast his heart was beating. Hopefully he wasn’t able to have felt it.

Luke was kind of afraid to say anything; Han definitely had experienced broken windshields and such before, but he was worried the situation would stress him out even more than if it were to happen when Han was alone.

To Luke’s relief, Han spoke up first. “…We both saw that, right,”

The blond examined the cobbled pattern of glass that the window now exhibited. “Yeah,” he sighed, “yeah, we did,”

Han craned his head to try and get a glimpse of the truck that was responsible for the damage that had just been inflicted. “What in the fuck was that thing carrying,”

Luke sunk back into his seat as the adrenaline wore off. “Bricks, apparently? How did it manage to shatter that much of it,” he glanced over to reminisce in the experience they both had only a matter of seconds ago.

The man beside him started snickering. “Send a photo to Leia and say someone tried to break in.”

Luke smiled and swiped to his camera (not with the intent Han had) to take a picture. “Is this kinda thing the reason why she broke up with you?” He focused the lens just right so that there was a tasteful reflection of light from the sunset.

“Hey, it was a _mutual_ breakup,” Han shot him a look. “I’ll have you know she enjoyed everything I had to share with her. Pass me one of those granola bars.”

“Yeah yeah, excuse the mini heart attack you’d cause, no worries,” Luke laughed as he once again scavenged through the bag. He glanced up at Han beside him. The sun was fully set now. In all 17 of his years of living, how fast it would get dark the months leading up to winter never didn’t shock him. He could never actually recall any genuinely bad things about his sister’s relationship with him other than the fact they naturally outgrew each other; they got along and they were able to masterfully bounce snide remarks off the other jokingly, maybe some disagreements here and there… Leia just held things to a high standard, he supposed. Han wasn’t exactly the most refined guy out there. There were some things that she failed to appreciate, Luke found, however. Even within the time spent together this evening, he realized how calm and reassured he felt in his presence. Maybe it was how he immediately threw his arm out in front of Luke has that rock assaulted the vehicle, or maybe it was just his overall weathered and experienced aura, but being with Han, Luke just knew he was safe.

As if on cue, it immediately started to get chilly on Luke’s side via the no longer fully intact window.

“Um, do you think you could reconsider that sleeping in a parking lot thing? I think it’s around ten times more easy to break into the car now,” he motioned toward the door. “Also, I don’t really want to get sick. Midterms are coming up,” Luke added sarcastically.

Han looked the passenger’s side up and down unconvincingly. “Wouldn’t want anyone running off with the fridge, huh,”

“I’m sure my mom wouldn’t appreciate it if you were the only one who came out of this unscathed,” Luke tried again. He knew Han was also significantly intimidated by his dad as well, but he didn’t want to use up that tactic right away.

“Aw, shit, can’t go disappointing Padmé. God forbid her precious boy comes down with a cough, or worse—mildly congested,”

Now Luke’s face was starting to heat up. This is not the turn he wanted it to take, he just wanted to sleep inside. “L-listen, I’ll even pay for it. I’ll find somewhere myself,”

No response.

“I’ll tell Leia,”

And with that they pulled over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA it's been so long apologies  
> Hopefully expect the next chapter fairly soon, I'm actually really looking forward to writing it owo  
> And happy holidays to everyone!!! Dear lord where did the year go to say the very least huh

Luke hadn’t expected a motel to be so close in proximity to where the rock incident occurred; to his surprise they’d only have to go five minutes out of their way for some kind of shelter (according to Google Maps).

It was almost 11:30 by the time their semi-fucked Ford rolled into the gravel of a presentable, to say the least, establishment. Not five-star by any means, but neither Luke or Han got any _Psycho_ or some other atrocious vibes when they checked the rating online—so they both settled on it without any big discussions. And there were vacancies!!

Han switched off the ignition and yanked his keys out. “We’re gonna bring the food in, right? I could really go for a piece of white bread after all this.” He added sarcastically.

Luke looked down at the sad plastic bag on his lap. There was still some stuff left, definitely not enough to last them for the rest of their ‘journey’, though. “Well, yeah, I was kind of hoping for some sort of dinner. But please tell me we’re going out for breakfast tomorrow morning, or at _least_ re-stocking,” he holds up the bag.

Han scoffed. “Luke, who do you take me for? I’d starve as much as you would.” Before Han shut his door, he craned his head so he could see the other boy at the opposite side of the car. “Uh, probably don’t leave anything important in here,” he said with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

There was a small deck wrapped around the single-level motel that led to the extension containing the lobby. Tacky yet oddly festive Christmas-like lights rimmed the ridge of the roof, Luke silently hoped to himself that there were curtains strong enough to block out the neon colours. He didn't want anything more than a nice sleep right now.

Han opened the door and they were greeted by a dimly lit room and a slight gust of warm, welcoming air. Judging by the looks of how this area was kept, quite nicely, that is, worries of getting a shitty room pleasantly dissipated.

A soft voice greeted them from over the counter, a friendly looking middle-aged man waved to them. “Good evening,”

Han walked over, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. “Hi, could we get a room for two, please? Just for tonight.” He motioned to Luke standing behind him.

The man flipped through a small book on the desk beside him and stopped on a page. His eyebrows rose slightly, a sharp inhale followed; Luke could see Han’s shoulders start to tense. Now that they were inside, the both of them realized they would really rather not have to go back into the cold and drive around looking for somewhere else.

“Well, gentlemen,” the man laced his fingers together. “We _do_ have a room left, lucky too, as it is busy around this season.” With that, Han’s posture relaxed with relief.

Luke joined him at the front. “Perfect, thanks,” he chimed in.

“That’ll be $65 for the both of you, then.”

Han whipped out a fifty and twenty and slid it over the smooth surface of the counter. Simultaneously, Luke went over how he was going to reimburse him when they got to their room. The man handed him back a five and their room key, wishing them a good night as they left.

They got room 8, which was basically at the very end of the strip. After fighting the key for a couple seconds, Han cracked the door open and Luke was ready to fling his bag down and be done with the night. That is, until Han turned on the lights. Luke stopped dead in his tracks.

It was as if all the air in the room left them in that moment, both staring at the single bed at the end of the room. Apparently, nothing was able to go their way even just a little bit on this day. There wasn’t even a god damn couch.

“Well. I was not expecting this,” Han said as a matter-of-factly, crossing his arms at the sight to behold. “What did they not get about 'room for two'? I wouldn't coin us as being visibly married or something," he mumbled and walked over to examine the situation while Luke just stared. "Not even a full king-sized one either,” he laughed to himself defeatedly.

Luke slowly set his bag down on a chair beside the small table up against the wall. This fucking sucked. Not only has he been repressing weird feelings his brain had been harbouring for the other man during the first six hours of their drive, but he’d be _so close to him._ Luke had a habit of curling up to things in his sleep; whenever he woke up, he was always gripping part of his blanket or a pillow.

Whatever, they’ll sort something out. Han may not want to be directly side by side to him. Maybe they could do opposite sides or something, but the last thing Luke would want is to wake up hugging Han’s leg. They’ll cross that bridge when they get there. First thing’s first, Luke wanted out of his regular clothes.

Luke came out of the bathroom in proper sleeping attire and was relishing in the temporary escape from the bed predicament (thank _god_ he grabbed pajamas, he’d rather die than sleep in normal clothes, but he’d rather die even more if he would’ve had to sleep in his boxers beside Han Solo of all people), that is, until he saw Han standing over the singular bed scrolling through his phone, wearing only pants.

_Of course he doesn’t sleep with a shirt on, that’s such a him thing,_ Luke mentally conked himself on the head. He really didn’t know what he was expecting, but boy was he getting worked up over this whole issue. Han probably wasn’t even that bothered then, now Luke didn’t figure he’d care about how close his proximity to him would end up. It’s not like he felt the same pull to him as Luke did. Han had nothing to hide or lose.

“So, uh,” Luke broke the silence as he walked over to Han. “How’re we gonna do this?” He stood beside the bed, awkwardness preventing him from taking any action.

Han looked up from his device and promptly set it on the bedside table. “What, sleep?”

Luke rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his blond hair while avoiding staring directly at the other man’s bare, filled out chest. “ _No_ , Han, I mean like,” he motioned in front of him. “This,”

Han eyed the bed then looked back at the shorter boy. To Luke's surprise, he doesn't really object anything. “As long as you don’t snore,” he smirked and pulled up the covers on the left side he just claimed. “And no one’s sleeping on the floor. Leia would murder me if _you_ did that, and she’d laugh at me if _I’m_ the one to do it.”

Luke let out a pitiful chuckle before he prepared to get under the sheets beside Han. His heart was beating stupidly fast; if it weren’t for how visibly hesitant he was then the sound would definitely give him away instead. He deeply inhaled as he slid himself under the surprisingly soft comforter and adjusted his head on the mediocrely comfortable pillow.

Han was leaning over to his phone again, setting an alarm by the looks of it. Luke did not know what he was going to do when Han settled down beside him for real. Which way should he face? Should he tell him he’s prone to grabbing onto things? Or maybe just ask about what time they should get up? Shit, he still had to talk to him about paying him back for this.

“Hey, um, let me give you some money later, for the room I mean, I brought some with me.” Luke half sat up, and it was then he realized just how little space a queen-sized bed had for two nearly grown men. Their legs were basically touching—Luke could already feel the body heat mix between them. On the bright side, the temperature was supposed to drop tonight, so maybe that would be a plus.

Han set his phone down again and turned to face Luke. There were barely 30 centimeters to spare between them. “It’s fine kid, don’t worry about it. I probably should’ve pulled over sooner anyway. Woulda saved me a busted window,” he smiled.

Luke could feel his face heat up once more. Han was really so different outside of a school setting, or even from when they were with Leia. Everything was constantly moving then, now Luke felt like he could see Han truly relax. Nothing to compete against, no noise, no one to intervene.

Luke softly clears his throat and shifts his weight a bit. “I’m sorry that happened to your car,” he said softly, “That’s probably going to be expensive to fix.”

“Stop apologizing for things you have no control over,” Han quickly interjects. “It’s not like you could’ve reached out and caught that stone or something. And it’s nice having you around, don’t feel bad about anything.” Han slowly reaches up and moves the pieces of hair Luke jostled up moments earlier.

His mind short-circuits at the sudden contact and loses himself in all the thoughts crashing down upon the gesture. “I… think I should maybe tell you that I move around lots in my sleep,” he manages. At least there’s _some_ forewarning in case anything happens, can’t say he didn’t warn him.

Han flashes him another one of those genuine smiles of his, the corners of his eyes crinkling and emitting such a warm, comforting feeling. A part of Luke grows envious of people who may have seen this part of him before he just did, even his sister. How much more does he have yet to realize about this man?

“Oh, I’m sure it’ll be fine,” the same hand that tenderly fixed Luke’s hair moved to lightly punch him in the shoulder. “I won't mind.”

Luke sheepishly nods his head and finally settles onto his back, firmly shutting his eyes. Han faces his back to him, and the lamp’s light goes out. Luke suddenly becomes overly conscious of every little noise he makes, every rustle of the sheets, and the wind howling outside. He doesn’t want to somehow annoy Han but trying to stay as still as possible is absolute hell.

Out of the corner of his eye he can see the other man’s silhouette gently rise and fall, faint sounds of breaths escaping from the other side of his body.

The thought of facing him and tracing the skin on his nape down to his back briefly crosses Luke’s mind, but he’s quick to get rid of it. He can’t imagine how Han would react if Luke were to somehow do anything mildly affectionate, and frankly even thinking about it scares him. It’s impossible Han would even consider seeing Luke as something other than his ex’s brother, and at this point he’s accepted it.

He’s grateful for and will enjoy the best he can get, and right now that’s being right beside Han.

Luke can barely make out the darkened numbers on the clock on the wall in front of him, and thankfully his eyelids start to become heavy. He can’t wait to get this whole thing done and over with and be alone in the confines of his own room, waiting for things return to their normal pace. Although, he finds himself becoming attached to this scene of just the two of them.

They’ve still got all of tomorrow, and Luke drifts off looking forward to whatever they decide to do for breakfast.

That is, until the sound of rain crashing down on the roof above suddenly jolts him awake, greeted by a crisp view of a collarbone accompanied by a warm hand curled around his waist and an arm draped over his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!!!  
> The mature warning's coming into play as things are getting SPICY IN THIS CHAPTER AAAAA (it has been 500 years since I have written something even vaguely smut-esque so bear with me)  
> Also I basically listened to Carly Rae Jepsen's "Run Away With Me" on repeat the entirety of the time that was fun

Aside from the other human pressed up against and embracing him, the first thing Luke noticed was how absolutely frigid the air prickling his exposed skin was. No wonder they were cuddled up like this, he could literally feel a breeze from the window all the way across their room. However, now that he had addressed this, there were more important things currently at hand.

At this moment, Luke was in the most intimate position he’d ever been in in his life. He’d often find himself shying away from close contact with anyone, especially when it came to holding hands or anything that suggested something remotely affectionate. As much as he was without a doubt touch-starved and thoroughly yearned to change that, immediate contact outside the realm of gestures of sympathy or reassurance were just _intimidating_.

Not only that, but he was presently at the hands of one of the most masculine guys he’d ever had the pleasure of knowing.

His heart started to reverberate once more, however this time it wasn’t alone. He could feel the soft beats coming from Han, whose chest was pressed right up against his, and it was almost perfectly in sync with his own.

Luke didn’t have time to process just how they managed to contort themselves like this, he was already completely focused on whether it would be possible for him to even fall back to sleep given the circumstances. It was nowhere close to being a reasonable hour in the morning that he could wait out—and having moved past the initial grogginess of first waking up, he was far from simply drifting back off again.

Not with gentle breaths being released right over his head, not with the firm hands wrapping around the curves of his body, and definitely not with how shaky his breathing was becoming in effort to not disturb the man holding him.

Normally in this situation he’d read a book for a few minutes or check his phone until he got tired, but it would be impossible for him to move in any way due to how the two were intertwined; any shift and Luke was certain he’d disrupt Han’s sleep. And to make matters even _worse_ , there was definitely something going on in Luke’s pants. He silently cursed himself and his overreactive body. Luke was not going to be able to fall asleep without some kind of miracle, or at the very least divine intervention.

As much as, ideally, he would want to stay with Han like this, they’d both have to eventually wake up, and having to deal with that accompanied by the non-disclosed feelings just wasn’t something Luke wanted to do.

He made it a goal to somehow slowly inch himself away from Han to hopefully free himself from the compromising position they were in and at the _very_ least get a glass of god damn water from the bathroom.

He started with moving his torso away, but in return the grip around Luke only tightened as if to combat his very efforts to get up. This time, the hand around the shorter man’s waist centered to the small of his back, instinctively drawing his body in even closer.

And as if this entire situation wasn’t misfortune enough, Han’s leg brushed right between Luke’s legs, earning a very surprised gasp in return. Despite efforts to not make any brash movements, his reflexes got the better of him and hands immediately clasped overtop of his mouth.

 _Fuck fuck fuck,_ Luke froze; he’d fully displaced Han’s limbs from where they used to be peacefully resting on his torso. Of course, Han let out a small groan from the commotion and slowly opened his eyes.

 _This is it,_ Luke thought to himself. _It’s over and I’m never going to be able to look at him ever again._ Between his growing erection and how visibly disheveled Luke had to have appeared, there was going to be no way to justify himself. He shut his eyes and hoped for the best, but god fucking damn it he would’ve been able to _keep_ them shut if Han’s just-woken-up voice wasn’t so _hot_.

Han rubbed his eyes as they were adjusting to the darkness with the arm that wasn’t pinned underneath Luke’s weight. “Hey… you awake-” And to the shorter boy’s absolute horror, the _one_ thing out of everything he would want to go unnoticed, Han’s thigh revisits the heat between Luke’s legs.

Han went silent, eyes lowering to Luke’s abdomen then looking back up at his face. He took in every detail, analyzing the clear turmoil and stress in Luke’s gaze. A smirk slowly spread across his lips.

His hands gently repositioned themselves across Luke’s body, but they didn’t hold him quite the same as when he was asleep. This time, they merely rested there as if they were waiting for some kind of cue. His fingers playfully smoothed over the fabric crinkles of Luke’s shirt.

“Did… you need help with something?” He asked, voice still heavy with sleep, so low that it almost made Luke shiver. Han’s implication as to what he was addressing was crystal clear despite the vagueness of his inquiry, and Luke felt like he was going to pass away. No way would he outwardly admit something like this to him.

“I-I don’t think I know what you mean-” Luke started, but he was interrupted by another cruel shift of Han’s leg, evoking another distressed hum.

He was just relentless. “I think you do, and I can ask you again,” Han leaned in close to Luke’s ear, his mouth narrowly grazing burning skin. His grip on Luke’s shoulder slowly slid down to his wrists. “Unless you wanna get up and go deal with it by yourself.”

The blond’s soul left his body; it took all of his strength to bring his hands up to the other man’s chest.

“Do you want me to?” He asked again.

Luke simply breathed in the silence between them before mustering the confidence to look up. “Yes,” he finally gave in, nodding and exhaling with that deeply rooted desire he’d been beating down for the past day.

After Luke consented, Han didn’t wait for anything else. His hand immediately found the other’s waistband and gently tugged it down, palming between his legs; the opposite hand simultaneously sliding under his shirt and exploring every inch of Luke’s soft skin. All the shorter boy could do was hold on to Han for his life.

Han nestled himself between the crook of the Luke's neck, soft hair brushed against his face. Han cracked a small smile at Luke’s attempts to maintain his composure—he was so easy to read in this state. At the same time, Han could feel his own body starting to arouse itself too. He removed one of Luke’s hands from his shoulder and brought it down between them.

Luke flinched at the sudden feeling of bare skin alongside his own. It was quite obvious to realize it was no longer just his dick in the mixture—as he suspected, Han was big. Calloused hands introduced a rhythm and Luke followed suit. He tried to imagine the kind of expression Han was making, it was still hard to believe they were doing something like this together. The witty, stubborn man that would take any and all opportunities to tantalize Luke was now getting him off—and with such carefulness that he wasn’t even sure it was the same person.

Luke bit his lip and stifled a groan as he felt his abdomen send a warm buzz of electricity all throughout his body, realizing he was getting close. Han noticed this and jumped on it.

“Luke, you don’t have to hide your voice, y’know. I’d actually love to hear it.” He purred against the flush skin of Luke’s neck and planted a kiss.

Taken by the unexpectedness of the contact, Luke didn’t have time to think about muffling himself and let out a surprised moan, breaths growing more ecstatic with each stroke.

The heavy breathing between the two of them and the sounds from Han sucking on Luke’s neck accompanied by the rain outside made for quite the atmosphere. Luke was glad that the weather was loud enough to drown out the sound of their dicks together; he was already beyond embarrassed and more audible proof of it was far from needed.

Han’s dreadfully slow pace was driving Luke insane. The grip on Han’s shoulder was only getting tighter and tighter, a pained whine escaped as Han tautened his hand around the two of them. He really made sure he was taking his time, savouring even the smallest of movements and wringing them out to their maximum effect.

“Woah, are you _that_ needy or is this your first time?” Han pulled back from his neck, momentarily eyeing the deeply coloured bruise that was already forming beside Luke’s Adam’s apple.

“I’ve- never done this before,” Luke answered between short gasps, gingerly avoiding direct eye contact with him.

At this, Han’s eyes widened with a glint of pride sparkling in the dark of the room. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear that.” As if he was bestowed with some kind of honour, he quickened their movements, taking full advantage of the sensitivity and lack of experience Luke has. Ideally, with Han's nature, he wouldn’t easily accommodate to satisfy someone’s needs without them begging him for it, but he figured he didn’t want to stress Luke out with something like that. Not yet.

“Ah!” Taken by surprise, Luke’s hips rocked against Han upon the change of pace, not caring if his voice escaped him anymore. He could hear the other man’s rough breathing alongside him, occasional hums coming from his throat every so often.

“Can I kiss you?” Han gasped; they were both nearing their finish. Luke didn’t think he’d ever ask.

“Yes, _yes,_ ”

Their mouths clashed together with such an urgency; like one was the other’s oxygen and they were both deprived their entire lives until now. Tongues collided as if it were second nature to them, teeth sometimes knocking together from the roughness of the kiss. The sweetness of Han’s taste mixed with his own made Luke melt beneath the other man more than he already was. Their surroundings seemed to fade away, this was beyond what he could ever ask for.

Alas, Luke had to break away for air. “Han, I’m close,” he breathed, not shying away from meeting Han face to face this time.

Han’s free hand briefly cradled the side of Luke’s face, tracing his finger over the warm skin of his cheek. It then reached behind Luke’s head and grabbed a handful of hair, gently pulling so Han’s mouth could meet his again.

The kiss deepened as their movements became faster and faster, Luke freely moaning into Han’s mouth and Han’s hand embracing the other man's neck.

There was a hitch in Luke’s breathing, his body writhed against Han’s as the waves of climax overtook the two men. His train of thought was disrupted, it was incomparable to what he’d ever experienced by himself. The touch of another person—the touch of _Han Solo_ was so, so utterly beyond different than his own. While this was only surface level of what he knew was possible, he still cherished every second of it and rode out the pulsations of immaculate pleasure.

They lay pressed against each other for a moment, waiting for their breathing to return to normal.

Without warning, Han pressed a kiss against Luke’s forehead. “I can go get a towel or something, if you want, I can turn on the shower for-” but Luke cut him off.

“Is it ok if we stay here? I don’t think I really wanna get up right now. Plus it’s fucking freezing,” he mumbled absentmindedly and ignoring the mess between them; the drowsy feeling was rapidly returning.

Han chuckled softly. “Yeah,” he smoothed his fingers through messy blond curls once again. “We can do that.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA sorry for the hiatus it's college season and things have been crazy B')  
> This is kinda short but I had the time to write something + the vibes were right on this evening so I was able to crank this out for y'all

Luke woke up to the sound of water running and the faintest hint of moisture in the air. Thin rays of sun were trickling in through the window at the front of the room; slight remnants of raindrops leaving small imprints on the glass. It was still early.

He laid still for a moment: the temporary feeling akin to a blank canvas one usually has upon first opening their eyes from sleep was currently present. He took in his immediate surroundings, and as he realized he was not in fact at home, memories of the night came flooding back in.

Both him and Han. Enveloped in each other’s touch, hands grasping at every inch of their bodies. It still didn’t feel real—Luke didn’t think it ever will. That looming sense of uncertainty in the back of his mind was slowly fading away, yet he was still worried about whether Han’s perception of him would change when they met the other without that flash of boldness that often comes with drowsiness.

Han’s not like that… Luke thinks. He never struck him as someone shallow enough to dismiss him after something like _that_. That and Han would still be stuck with him for at least another day, joke’s on him. Luke pushed aside his doubts and got out of the bed, heading straight toward where the steam was coming from (he definitely concluded it being from the shower).

Luke dismissed the idea of those professional boundaries, and, now that it was at least somewhat clear their relationship had evolved, took it upon himself to knock instead of simply waiting.

“Han?” He called. He had no intention of joining him in any way. He’d probably collapse.

“I’m almost done, give me like 30 seconds,” he replied back. Luke decided he’d get his toothbrush (thanks Leia) and wait.

Sure enough, about a minute later the water stopped and Han poked his head out to greet him standing there.

Humidity poured out of the bathroom. “Morning, kid.” The taller man leaned against the doorway in just a towel. Luke blushed, and he felt like he was in one of those dumb movies.

“Don’t call me that,” he said softly. He honestly didn’t mind it, but it felt kind of weird… now.

Han briefly raised his eyebrow but quickly lowered it back down and instead took Luke’s hand, pulling him into the room with him. “Well, apologies, sunshine. What else would you suggest instead?”

Although Luke rolled his eyes, he couldn’t help but smile as Han wrapped warm arms around his waist. This felt like something he could only experience in a fantasy, and words couldn’t describe how relieved he felt that Han didn’t become estranged towards him. Luke felt like he could fly.

“I’m not sure. What do you think?” The blond cocked his head and met Han’s gaze while the pleasantly thick air that filled the small room engulfed him. “I mean, if you had to choose?”

Han answered this inquiry by kissing him. A sweet, refreshing kiss that left Luke with the impression that his presence had been missed.

Luke kissed back but was the first to break away after a few more seconds. “We should probably get going soon. Another long drive, right?” Han was now the one closest to the exit, and he picked up on how Luke had so nonchalantly shoved him out.

“Wow, I greet you so nicely and this is how I’m repaid. At least let me get my change of pants,” Han sarcastically complained.

Luke chuckled and tossed the pile of clothes to the other man. “I won’t be long, I promise.” _He_ was the one to tease this time; that felt good.

He ended up taking a quick shower as well to rid himself of the tiredness that seemed to cling to his face. Although, a part of him was ever so slightly against it as it would get rid of the faint scent of Han—a piece of evidence, if you will. Teeth were brushed and regular clothes (the same ones from yesterday, he didn’t bring any changes aside from pajamas) were put on, and he quickly switched the lights off and left the bathroom, eager to see Han again.

Han was sitting on the side of the bed on his phone; Luke peered over his shoulder and saw a GPS screen. He must’ve sensed him there since he just started talking.

“The good news is we actually shaved off 30 minutes from what I originally planned to drive today,” he turned his phone off with a click as he flung it on the sheets. “The _other_ news is I just remembered your side’s window is a little fucked up.”

Luke exhaled. Honestly, he completely forgot all about that. Could you really blame him, though? Luckily, it was more or less still in one piece. If there was a full-on hole in the glass and wind would be assaulting him every inch of the way, well. That wouldn’t be great.

“Right… it should be fine, right?” Luke started to absentmindedly gather his things into his bag. “Like, it's not like it's on the windshield. It won't get us pulled over,”

The other man scoffed in return. “Pff, yeah, well at least if that happens I’ll have a good excuse.”

“Hopefully the fridge’s presence is more compelling than the actual story, if we have to tell it. It almost sounds too elaborate,” he laughed to himself. “Maybe we should’ve stopped and picked up the rock or whatever it was. You know, for evidence,” Luke finished jokingly.

Han stood up and swung his own bag over his shoulder. “Yeah, just to get hit by another car on the highway? Worst case scenario I think we’ll be better off doing shitty improv.” He walked over to the door and began lacing up his shoes. “You got everything?”

The blond did a quick once-over of the room before nodding. “I think so,”

“Okay, good. We’re gonna leave now so we have the rest of the day to drive. Get in the car, you better like subpar diner breakfast.”


End file.
